The present invention pertains to methods and systems for determining various characteristics of target objects, such as vehicles.
Contactless methods and systems for determining static characteristics of objects, such as a profile of an object, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,252 to Matsuura and U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,913 to Tanaka et al.